Numerous test instruments are utilized to maintain and adjust the internal combustion engine of an automobile. In many cases, the inputs to these instruments are connected directly to parts of the engine and the instrument is observed while the engine is stopped or running. Therefore, it is necessary that the instrument be placed in a location that the mechanic can observe both the instrument and the engine while the hood of the engine is in open position. Previously, it has been necessary to lay the instrument on the adjacent fender of the car or to prop it up within the engine compartment in some manner. It is apparent in many cases that the instrument is not firmly supported and that the instrument can be easily knocked off of its support and thereby damaged. Also, the only locations available for the instrument makes it very difficult for the mechanic to see the instrument. Further, the leads going to the test equipment from the engine make it awkward to locate and maintain the instrument in a desirable position.